ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skylor Ash Chen
WARNING! The following contains spoilers for The Elemental Resistance. Skylor Ash Chen is the daughter of Amber King Chen and Amber Queen Asolor. She is known as The Amber Princess. She is the heir to the royal throne of the Amber Clan. History: At some point, Skylor was born to Chen and Asolor and raised to be both a warrior and a princess. A day after Kai was banished, she and her two guards were ambushed by a pack of Llarrids. She was saved by Kai and later argued with her parents over his release. She would later be rescued by Kai and Mystake when the Earth Clan attacked her people. She obeyed her fathers orders to run with Kai and Mystake. She would later introduce herself to Kai before meeting his uncles; Wu and Garmadon. She would later be resting with Mystake when Kai arrived with news of Ivy's arrival. She would race out to meet her aunt figure before they were attacked by the Gravity Clan. She would, along with the others, be rescued by Jay and the Destinies Bounty. She would be present when Mystake told the tale of the Titans and the creation of Ninjago before providing aid in fighting against Nadakhan's pirates. She would be assigned alongside Faith and Garmadon to go with Kai into Ouroboros where she would stand by the sidelines with the former two while Kai was tested. She would be comforted by Garmadon when she failed to understand why she had been dragged into everything. Skylor would journey with Kai, Faith, Ivy, Jay, Nya and Hypnobrai Polar Claw into a forest where they would encounter the exiled Amber Clan mage Clouse. She would be sent to The Underworld alongside the others where they would be overrun by swarms of undead skeleton warriors before the fight was put on hold by Fay'oa. Personality: Skylor is a kind and caring person with a love for equal rights. But she can also be easily conflicted when things she doesn't understand happen too quickly as seen in City of Serpents were she broke down before Garmadon and Faith. Appearance: Princess: In her early adulthood, Skylor had her scarlet red hair flowing behind her back and dressed in an amber dress. Samurai: In her samurai outfit, Skylor has dark silver shoulder pads, arms and a helmet. Her mask plate is a dark red as well as the horns, hands, obi and sash. Her outfit is amber and has dark red highlights. Relationships: Chen: As Chen's daughter, Skylor is close to her father who has taught her all she needs to know about ruling. Asolor: Unlike her father, Skylor is much closer to her mother who has offered her great deals of advice and wisdom and as taught her how to fight. Kai: When the two first met, Skylor was under attack by Llarrids and save by him. She would fight with her parents to have him released and later ended up being rescued by him again. They both hold a deep love for each that might blossom into something more one day. Ivy: Ivy is her personal bodyguard and close family friend. She is an aunt figure to Skylor and would often make trouble with her. Garmadon: Skylor would find her first real form of communication with Garmadon when he comforted her before Kai's test at Ouroboros with him promising to be there for her whenever she needed talk about things or required aid.Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's Ninja Category:Samurais Category:Characters Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Amber Clan Members Category:Elemental Resistance Members Category:Character Variations Category:Heroes Category:Chen Family Category:The Elemental Resistance